versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Taric
Taric, the Shield of Valoran, is a playable champion in League of Legends. Background Taric is the Aspect of the Protector, wielding incredible power as Runeterra's guardian of life, love, and beauty. Shamed by a dereliction of duty and exiled from his homeland Demacia, Taric ascended Mount Targon to find redemption, only to discover a higher calling among the stars. Imbued with the might of ancient Targon, the Shield of Valoran now stands ever vigilant against the insidious corruption of the Void. Stats Attack Potency: At least Star level, possibly Solar System level (Comparable to the other Targonian Aspects.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Pantheon, the host of the Aspect of War.) Durability: At least Star level, possibly Solar System level Hax: Invulnerability (w/ Cosmic Radiance), Conceptual Existence (Targonian Aspects are personifications of whatever they represent.) Intelligence: Preferred using his charm and charisma to get past obstacles, only using violence as a last resort. Realizes the needlessness of war in the context of protecting life and seeks to defend said life, be it human, animal or plant. Stamina: Survived his climb up Mount Targon, the cold climate of which is known to kill climbers and freeze their bodies without letting them decompose. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *'Bravado:' Innate ability. After casting an ability, Taric's next two basic attacks within 4 seconds gain 100% bonus attack speed and deal bonus magic damage, while also reducing the cooldowns of his basic abilities by 1 second. *'Starlight's Touch:' Taric periodically stores a charge of Starlight's Touch; Bravado-empowered attacks grant 1 charge. When activated, Taric heals himself and all nearby allied champions depending on the amount of charges stored. *'Bastion:' Taric gains bonus armor while increasing the armor of any one allied champion. While the two are linked, the bonus armor and Taric's abilities are replicated on the ally. When activated, Taric shields himself and a targeted ally champion for 2.5 seconds, which connects Bastion's link in the first place. Bastion lasts as long as the ally stays nearby Taric. *'Dazzle:' After a brief delay, Taric fires a beam of starlight from a summoned crystal, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit in a straight line and stunning them for 1.25 seconds. *'Cosmic Radiance:' Ultimate ability. After 2.5 seconds, cosmic energy descends onto Taric, rendering him as well as nearby champions invulnerable for 2.5 seconds. Equipment *'Bravado:' Taric's mace. Gained after becoming the Aspect of the Protector. Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *The martial principles of battle came to him naturally and effortlessly, while his contemporaries had to train to gain a basic understanding of them. *Survived the punishment of the Crown of Stone, in which he had to climb Mount Targon for failing in his duty as a soldier. *Was deemed worthy by a diety known as the Protector to become an Aspect of the Protector. *Defeated, or at the very least survived an assault from, the combined forces of a Demecian and Noxian army. Weaknesses *More focused on observing the beauty of the world than on combat training, something that was true even during his military career. Sources *League of Legends Website (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Solar System Level Category:Star Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Riot Games Category:League of Legends Category:Healing Users